Valhalla
by Deactivated. Ciao
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and oneshots, pairing Valkyrie Cain with anyone and everyone. Suggestions appreciated, happy reading.
1. Anyway

"Let's watch a movie," Valkyrie said suddenly. Skulduggery turned to her. "Pardon?"

"I said, let's watch a movie!" Valkyrie repeated emphatically. "We're here at Gordon's house with nothing to do, and I'm bored."

Skulduggery sighed. "Fine," he said. "What do you want to watch?" Valkyrie picked up the TV remote and scrolled up to the movie channels. "How about Transformers?" she suggested. "What on earth is that?" Skulduggery replied. "Ooh, High Society. Let's watch that!"

"No way I'm feeding your sick Grace Kelly obsession," retorted Valkyrie. "I am not obsessed!" Skulduggery said. Valkyrie snorted, in a very unladylike manner. "Whatever you say..."

"Valkyrie..."

"Yes?"

"It wasn't a question! I was saying your name in a threatening manner!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm-"

Skulduggery was cut off by a _ka-ching!_ sound coming from the TV. "Did you buy something?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Valkyrie. Skulduggery stared at her with his eye sockets. "Without asking me?"

"Yes."

"What did you get?"

"... The new X-Men movie."

"You're a brat sometimes."

"I know," Valkyrie said, leaning up against him. "But you love me anyway."

And as the movie started to playSkulduggery leaned back, enjoying the feeling of Valkyrie's head against his shoulder. _Yes, _he thought. _Yes, I do._


	2. Saccharine

It is a cold, wet Wednesday. All is quiet in Valkyrie Cain's home, other than the patter of rain against the pavement, and the rhythmic clank of spoon against ceramic as Tanith Low stirs her tea.

The two women sit for a while, until the silence becomes unbearably suffocating. They still sit, of course, but they begin to talk, chatting about frivolous and nonsensical things as friends tend to do. The conversation is light, punctuated by laughter, and the occasional pause to take a sip of tea.

The tea has far too much sugar. This is no doubt Valkyrie's doing, as the girl has an insatiable sweet tooth. Tanith didn't complain, for whatever reason. Normally, the brash Miss Low would say whatever came to mind. For now, she is content, just watching Valkyrie, watching her smile, watching her eyes light, watching the way the girl twirls a strand of her dark hair around her finger when she is embarrassed. Tanith smiles absently.

Valkyrie, detective as she is, notices Tanith staring not soon after she starts. She is dimly aware of the fact that she should be uncomfortable. She isn't.

Conversation lapsed back into silence, far less awkward than the last. The tea is finished, and with a smile that Valkyrie can tell is forced, Tanith looks at her watch.

"I really should be going."

Valkyrie nods, standing, walking Tanith over to the door she came in through, so she obviously knows where it is located. The door is opened, the blonde woman steps outside into the rain, smiles, turns.

Valkyrie grabs Tanith's shoulder, pressing her lips to those of the bewildered, deliriously happy woman on the front step.

After a moment, Valkyrie pulls back, embarrassed, murmuring something about Tanith tasting like sugar.

Tanith just laughs.

(WMWMWM)

I saw Mademise Morte's request for retardedly saccharine Valith. I actually ended up working sugar into the story, but that is no matter. Please do not flame the pairing.

~Chrysanthemum~


	3. Calculus

Valkyrie Cain was doing homework.

This was most definitely not one of her favorite pastimes. Had she the option, the reflection would be in her stead right now. As it was, the reflection was malfunctioning again, and Skulduggery had insisted (after a long argument that may have involved Valkyrie stepping on his hat) that it only be used for emergencies.

Calculus Homework of Death, apparently, did not qualify as an emergency.

The phone rang, and Valkyrie glanced at it. It was not someone she was in the mood to talk to, so she let it ring. And it rang again.

And again.

And again.

After the fifth call, Valkyrie answered.

"What the hell do you want, Owen?"

"... How did you know it was me?"

"Magic."

"Really?"

"No. I have caller ID, genius."

"Oh."

"What have I told you about not bothering me? I have homework to do."

"Stephanie, babe! Don't be like that."

Valkyrie's eyebrow twitched.

"If you don't shut up right now, I swear I'll find some way to burn you through the phone."

"Come on! I mean, since you've already picked up and all, maybe we could-"

Valkyrie Cain slammed down the receiver, picked up her pencil and returned to calculus.

(WMWMWM)

I was going to do Clarabelle, but something told me to write this. I already have a few characters lined up (Clarabelle, Kenspeckle, Staven Weeper) but more suggestions are welcome!

I'll be on computerless vacation next week, but I'll post when I get back!

~Chrysanthemum~


	4. Snow

It is winter. Two figures lay in the snow, staring at the cloudy sky one is dressed in white, like part of the landscape, unmoving. The other is all in black, hair splayed across the ground, grooves in the snow around her making her look like some sort of fallen angel.

The angel is crying, tears rolling down her face and freezing on contact with the harsh December air. The boy in white looks away, toying with the zipper on his coat, fixing his hair, anything to avoid looking at the face of the girl beside him.

The girl's face is ruddy, partly from her tears and partly from the temperature. The frost nips at her skin, but she says nothing, nothing at all, just picks up a handful of snow and lets it sift through her bare, frozen fingers. The symbolism is not lost as she glances back at the boy beside her.

"Why do you always have to leave?"

The words are a whisper, barely spoken, but the boy in white cannot pretend he did not hear them.

"I'm a teleporter. It's what I do. I always come back, Val, you know that."

The girl pushes wet hair away from her face, eyes closing and voice cracking as she speaks.

"But I want you to stay. Why don't you ever stay? Am I not enough for you? You always just- just disappear, and come back days later, weeks later and expects everything to be alright, and it's not! You know it's not! I can't do this any longer. I'm... I'm sorry."

The boy in white stares, sitting up as the girl picks herself up off the ground, walking away down the road. Before she turns the corner, she turns to face him.

"I loved you," is all she says, shoulders shaking and hands trembling. And then she is gone.

The boy in white stares after her for a moment, eyes wide. He sighs, cursing himself before he flops back down onto the snow.

"I loved you too."

And his quiet whisper is lost in the winter wind, an imprint of a body in the snow all that is left of him as he vanishes.

That, too, will soon disappear.

(WMWMWM)

I couldn't bring myself to write fluff for Fletcher/Valkyrie. I decided to add something angsty. Please review honestly.

~Chrysanthemum


	5. Perfect

You think you're so bloody perfect, don't you? Well, of course you are. You're China Sorrows. Doesn't mean I can't be bitter.

You can't see it anymore, can you? Real love? You're too used to everyone staring at you, young girls and lecherous old men alike, to realize when someone really does feel something, when it's not just because of your stupid magic.

I watch you, you know. You can tell when people are staring, but there are so many eyes trained on you at any given moment that you don't notice me, watching you, memorizing your every detail, your every outline.

But I'm just a child, aren't I? You don't see me, just as Skulduggery's partner, a nuisance at times, a child, a grudging friend. You never think of me the way I think of you.

One day, China Sorrows, I shall have you. But until then, I am content to just see.

(WMWMWM)

Valkyrie's PoV, quite obviously.

~Chrysanthemum


End file.
